


i'm scared

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joshler oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, r i p my ass im joshler trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emodadsclub asked:<br/>Tyler and josh having sleepovers on the road laying in bed talking about their biggest fears and whispering "night josh, I love you" and Josh giggling and saying it back pLS</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit but i love emma so

it was their first night off the road, and tyler was glad to be able to jump into bed right away. he didn’t care to change, only taking off his shoes at the door. he wasn’t tired or anything along those lines. he was rather excited, because josh and him got to have the sleepover night. which, if he was being honest, was every night, seeing as they were either smashed togther in the back of a van, or with josh a bunk above tyler. but tonight was different, because they got their own room, which meant they could talk about anything. and tyler, really needed nights like these, where he could just bare his soul, and josh his, until they fall asleep.

tyler opens his eyes when he hears josh flicks off the bedside light, then throwing the covers into the air so he could plop down next to tyler. they both didn’t say anything for a moment, and then tyler wiggled closer to josh.

“hi.” he said, with a small laugh, josh turning to face tyler and throwing his arm over him.

‘hi, ty-guy.’ he grins, not that tyler can see it, but he just knows it’s there. tyler laughs again, stretching out his legs.

there is more silence, then josh talks again. “i’m scared. not like, super scared, but i’m scared of when the tour is over, and i’m in l.a. and you’re in ohio. which means that i’ll be there, and you’ll, you’ll be, like, not there too.” josh pauses, and tyler makes a noise in the back of his throat.

tyler thinks josh is going to say something, but he speaks up anyways. “i’m scared too. like, will the fridge be full without you with me? who will be there to say bless you when i sneeze? who’s gonna be my best dude when i’m sad?”

josh is smiling again, and tyler can feel it in his heart. 

“tyler.”

“yeah, josh?”

“i’m scared of snakes. like, they are cute i guess, but jesus christ grow some legs. moving noodles are creepy.”

tyler laughs, cutting hit off with a yawn. he frowns. he didn’t want tonight to be a short sleepover night, but skeeping was ebing hard again, and it was always easier with josh, so he’d take it when he could get it.

“the deep sea freaks me out. like, dude. what’s even down there? dangerous, ugly fish, that’s what.”

josh laughs loudly, then they both fall back into a long silence.

“hey josh. i love you.” tyler says, after another yawn.

“i love you too, tyler.” josh says back, and not a second later tyler can feel josh’s smile against his own. both their hearts flutter, as well as their eyelids, drifting off into sleep with tyler’s nose pressed into josh’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed  
> send me promts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
